V Day
by CharmedPhoenix500
Summary: V for Veronica. V for Valentine. V for *ahem* other things... Emilie Autumn/Veronica Varlow (of course)
1. Part I

**Author's Note: **This is based off of a slight prompt given by Veronica in the comments section of today's Danger Diary post. For those of you who don't know, Danger Diary is Veronica's blog. Go read it. NOW.

**V Day (Part I)**

The tour bus rolled into a sketchy looking truck stop in the pre-dawn hours of February 14th as the snow continued to fall in thick chunks, quickly covering the highway and making it too dangerous to continue driving. Emilie Autumn groaned as the bus came to a stop at their resting place for possibly the next several hours. The girls and she had been on the road driving for two days and Emilie wanted nothing more than to get to a hotel but, instead, was now stranded at a crappy truck stop. Veronica Varlow, upon hearing that Emilie was awake, crawled into her bunk.

"What's wrong, Emmie?" Veronica whispered, nuzzling up against the blonde.

Emilie groaned again, "I just want to go to a hotel with a real bed and a real fucking bathroom." She turned to face her friend, "Do you know how long it's been since I last washed my hair? Do you?!"

Veronica looked at Emilie sympathetically. After a moment of thought, her eyes lit up and she grabbed her friend's hand, "Come with me."

Emilie sighed, continuing to lie in her bunk, "I'm really not in the mood for an adventure, VV."

"It's not an adventure," Veronica tugged on the other woman's hand, pulling her up to a sitting position. "Just trust me, you'll love it, I promise!"

Emilie rolled her eyes, knowing that Veronica wasn't going to let up. "Fine, let's go."

Veronica grinned from ear to ear while she dragged Emilie from her bunk, grabbing the blonde's shower bag before heading to the front of the bus. The pair pulled on their coats before braving the unforgiving winter weather in order to reach the questionable truck stop bathroom. Veronica locked the bathroom door once she and Emilie were safely inside the annoying bright room.

"Okay," Veronica purred in Emilie's ear, "coat and shirt off."

"Really, V," Emilie looked around the cramped and dirty restroom, "You want to do that here?"

"What? No!" Veronica smacked Emilie's arm playfully, "Perv." Veronica removed her own coat, hanging it one the door handle, before slowly unbuttoning Emilie's.

"Well, if we're not doing that," Emilie shrugged off her coat, "then what are we doing in here?"

"We are going to..." Veronica slid her hands slowly up the blonde's sides, pulling her shirt up and over her head leaving Emilie in just her lace bra, "...wash your hair."

"Oh really," Emilie whispered, leaning in closer to Veronica, "are you sure that's all we'll be doing?"

Veronica placed her hands on the shorter woman's hips and began to steer her backwards towards the sink. "No," she pressed her body against Emilie's, leaning into her until the blonde was bent over backwards with her head in the sink, "but it's a start." Her lips lingered above Emilie's, nearly touching but not quite. This was Veronica's favorite game and she knew that it drove the other woman wild.

Emilie craned her neck trying to reach Veronica's lips, arching to feel them pressed against her own. She was so close, just a breath away... Veronica straightened herself up, leaving her lower half still pressed against the blonde, keeping her in place. She gently lifted Emilie's head out of the sink. Veronica turned the knobs of the faucet until the water was the perfect temperature before tilting Emilie's head back. The warm water sent shivers down Emilie's spine. Veronica slowly ran her slender fingers through Emilie's hair, making sure that every strand was wet before moving on to the shampooing stage. Emilie had her eyes closed and a moan escaped her lips as Veronica worked the shampoo into the blonde's hair, dragging her nails across her friend's scalp in all the right places, and moving her expert fingers in all the right ways to have Emilie withering beneath her. Emilie briefly opened her eyes only to find Veronica's chest nearly touching her face. The other woman's low cut top caused Emilie to squirm even more which, in turn, caused her to grind against Veronica who was still pressed against her.

Veronica grinned and returned the grind. She dragged her nails across Emilie's scalp one final time before turning off the water.

"No," Emilie groaned, "don't stop."

Veronica gently lifted Emilie's head out of the sink, straightening her body up and bringing her face near to her own. Emilie opened her eyes and quickly pressed her lips against Veronica's before the other woman had a chance to pull away. The fan dancer wrapped her arms around the singer, raking her nails down her bare back.

A knock on the bathroom door caused the two women to jump; they broke apart, both panting heavily.

"Occupied!" Veronica called.

"Yeah, I know," Moth's voice sounded through the door, "you two have been in there for nearly a half hour! Now let me in, I have to pee!"

Veronica and Emilie sighed. "Buzz kill," V muttered.

"I heard that!"

Veronica pulled her coat on while Emilie looked around the room in confusion. "What's wrong?" V asked, holding Em's shirt and coat.

"Did you grab a towel before we left the bus?"

Veronica's eyes widened in realization, "Umm...I...here," she handed Emilie her shirt, "use your shirt!"

"Seriously?"

"Sorry..."

"Today, ladies!" Moth knocked on the door once more.

Emilie sighed, taking her shirt from V and wrapping her hair up in it to keep her freshly washed locks from freezing once they set foot outside. She buttoned up her coat to hide her exposed skin from the cold and also from any strangers they may pass on the way back to the bus. The pair exited the bathroom to find Moth leaning against the opposite wall.

"Is that your shirt?" Moth eyed Emilie's new head wrap suspiciously.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Emilie replied, quickly making her way to the exit door.

Veronica giggled and winked at Moth as she hurried after Emilie.

Moth sighed, "There was no warning of this in the tour handbook..."


	2. Part II

**V Day (Part II)**

Emilie jabbed her finger repeatedly into the 'UP' button for the elevator. She had been left sleeping on the tour bus even though they had arrived at a hotel an hour ago, and she furious because of it. Upon inquiring as to why no one had woken her up, Moth nervously replied that Veronica had told them not to. Emilie reached Veronica's room on the third floor and pounded her fist against the door. She raised her hand to knock again when the door slowly opened. Emilie hesitantly stepped inside the dark room. Numerous flickering candles and rose pedals created an elegant pathway from the door to the bed. The singer was so awestruck by the sight before her that the sudden faint click of the door closing caused her to jump. She kept her back to the door, already knowing full well who had closed it.

"I've been waiting for you," Veronica's warm breath hit Emilie's ear, sending shivers up her spine.

Emilie sucked in a breath as Veronica's arms wrapped around her from behind and her delicate hands began to unbutton her coat. The taller woman slowly slid the garment from Emilie's shoulders, causing her to shiver once more.

"I hope that you're not mad at me for leaving you on the bus," Veronica stepped around the candles and draped Emilie's coat across one of the hotel chairs, " but I needed some time in order to set this up."

Emilie had come to Veronica's room with every intention of telling the other woman off for not waking her up, but she now found herself completely speechless. Her heart was thundering inside her chest at the sight of the raven haired seductress clad in black lace lingerie. The candle light was sending flickering shadows across Veronica's face and it was all starting to drive Emilie wild. She lunged at the other woman, moving to pull her face towards her own, but Veronica was quicker. The fan dancer caught the violinist's hands before they could touch her.

She pulled Emilie close and whispered, "Not yet."

Veronica lead Emilie by the hand to the rose pedal covered bed. She turned the shorter woman around before gently pushing her down onto the mattress. Veronica began to slowly undress Emilie. The blonde squirmed underneath her, anxious for things to move more quickly. The seductress smirked, enjoying every moment of Emilie's sexual frustration. Veronica finally removed the last bit of clothing from the singer's body, leaving her completely exposed beneath her. Emilie wasted no time in wrapping herself around Veronica and pulling her into her body. The blonde began to devoured the other woman's painted red lips, and she all but ripped the lingerie from Veronica's body, tossing the pieces across the room and clear of any candles.

Veronica pinned Emilie's hands above her head and purred into her ear, "Relax."

Emilie twitched beneath her.

Veronica released Emilie's wrists and calmly slid her hands down the blonde's slender body. She reached across to the bedside table, picking up the white feather lying there. Veronica dragged the light, delicate object behind Emilie's ear and along her jawline, sending shivers throughout her entire body. Emilie arched her back, pressing herself against Veronica.

"Enough games," the singer breathed, almost pleadingly.

She dragged her nails down Veronica's back, pulling her near and capturing her lips once again. Veronica released the feather and used her now free hands to grasp Emilie's chest. The singer gasped pressed herself harder against the fan dancer's body. Veronica worked her hands down the paler woman's body. She reached Emilie's center and stopped, teasingly.

Emilie groaned, "Oh come on..."

Veronica giggled. She placed a string of kisses along Emilie's jawline, then down the centre of her chest, stopping at each breast to flick and tease them with her expert tongue. Veronica continued to move her tongue crusade further South until she reached the space between Emilie's legs. The blonde eagerly parted her legs, allowing the seductress to drag her tongue up her entrance. Emilie arched her back as a deep moan escaped her lips. Veronica continued to work her bewitching tongue while also slipping two fingers inside the singer.

"Oh fuck, V..." Emilie dug her nails into her lover's back. It didn't take long for Emilie to reach the edge, she was so pent up to begin with, and Veronica's wild tongue and fingers were hitting all of the right spots tonight. Emilie began to wither beneath Veronica, and released a cry that surely disturbed anyone in the surrounding rooms.

The two lay wrapped up in each other, both working to catch their breath. Veronica untangled herself from Emilie and took the violinist's hand into her own. She gently traced the lines of Emilie's delicate palm, saying the name of each line as she touched it.

"So what do you see?" Emilie questioned.

Veronica took one last look at Emilie's palm before closing it, " I see...fire."

"Fire?" Emilie looked at her palm.

"Fire!" Veronica jumped up from the bed. "The bed sheet is on fire!"

In all the commotion from the ladies' fun, neither had noticed that the bed sheet had fallen onto the floor amongst the candles. Emilie quickly stood up as well, helping Veronica stomp out the small flame. Veronica blew out the rest of the candles while Emilie crossed the room and turned on the light. Veronica hesitantly lifted the bed sheet off the floor to reveal the burned carpet underneath.

Emilie sighed weakly, "Melissa is going to be pissed."


End file.
